The lost love
by Angel-deathnight
Summary: A dark day when a guild member dies and another is left with a lost love. Read to find out who is dead and who is alive with the lost love.


It hurt to see the grave in front of me. Never had I imagined would the man I loved would die. Yet he did while protecting me. In the end he had finally confessed, but it was too late. He had died in my arms before I could tell him of my love. Now I stood here surrounded by my family while rain poured down on us. One by one they all left until I was the only one left. Slowly I walked forwards to stand before the grave. I sank down to my knee's before it while place down a single red rose.

**"You left before I could tell you how I felt. I hope you can hear me know though." **I whispered to the headstone. Taking a deep breathe, I began to sing.

**_You've all heard the story of two_**

**_meeting in an unforgiving time_**

**_and when everything came threw_**

**_a new love was born from a crime_**

Tears started to fall down my face. Yet this didn't stop me from signing.

**_Now hidden emotions came to play_**

**_struggling to tell the adored one_**

**_the started by saying hey_**

**_underneath a setting sun_**

This was true. I remembered how we always struggled to talk to each other. Then we had finally said hello while the sun had been setting that day. We ended up talking for a bit before he had walked me home. It was the day that had started our bonding.

**_An iron man fell for the shy girl_**

**_having beaten her on a dark day_**

**_all because of a greedy earl_**

**_now all he can do is pray_**

**_even though he is adored by the petite girl_**

**_this love opened up a new door_**

He had beaten me on a dark day. But he did it because of a job to get my best friend. I slowly forgave him while our love had grown stronger after that one day we talked.

_**She watches him from afar**_

_**seeing him battle with his friends**_

_**not knowing she's his star**_

_**while she leaves him a gift from her magic pen**_

That day really made me fall in love with him more. He had protected me. So when he yelled at me to leave, all I could do was leave him with a power booster.

_**Their love may never be seen**_

_**both oblivious to the other**_

_**even when caught in a love scene**_

_**made from their sisters and brothers**_

I smiled slightly at the memory. Mira had planned everything and had the guild help set it in motion. I only wish it had worked now.

_**An iron man falls for the shy girl**_

_**having beaten her on a dark day**_

_**all because of a greedy earl**_

_**now all he can do is pray**_

_**even though he is adored by the petite girl**_

_**this love has opened up a new door**_

_**This love has been told through the ages**_

_**never has anyone seen it's ending**_

_**for the two were stacked against the wages**_

_**now left with wounds mending**_

_**while in worlds far apart**_

More tears fell down my face while I sang the words. It was hard for me to let go, but I had to try.

**_An iron man fell for the shy girl_**

**_having beaten her on a dark day_**

**_all because of a greedy earl_**

**_now all he can do is pray_**

**_even though he is adored by the petite girl_**

**_this love has opened a new door_**

I could only imagine what our life might have been like if he hadn't died. Finally the song came to its end with on final verse while I knelt before his grave.

_**How could we not see**_

_**we both loved each other**_

_**maybe then we could have been free**_

_**and been a father and mother**_

_**instead of an alive and dead lover**_

The song came to its end and the world was silent except for the rain. After a few minutes I stood up.

**"I hope you heard me up there. I love you so much. Please wait for me up there." **I whispered while looking at the grave one final time.

_R.I.P_

_Gajeel Redfox_

_A man who fought for his guild and never gave up._

_He had an iron heart that held strong until the end._

**"Goodbye Gajeel." **I said before turning. A slight breeze blew. I swore I heard something but I wasn't sure.

_**"I'll be waiting for you for forever Levy."**_

* * *

So what did you all think. The lyrics of the song were my own original one's. The beat that goes to it is from the song Skinny Love by Birdy. I would listen to it while reading this. Well until next time, ja ne.

Rise.

Bow.

Aye sir!


End file.
